Down the Rabbit Hole
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: David had always enjoyed the company of the Lopunny living near his ranch, but they enjoyed his just a bit more. Anonymously requested. Sorry if a bit rushed, had to finish in time for the Smutmass update.


**And now, anonymously requested, the winner of the one-shot poll.**

* * *

David was going for a walk. He worked on a pokemon ranch and, after a long day of making sure none of the pokemon got hurt trying to battle each other, he just wanted a few hours of peace before he went home to rest. So, he decided to walk around through the forest, as it was always calm there. There weren't many wild pokemon that he knew of, and those that were there were all getting settled down for winter.

It was the perfect time to take a stroll through the forest and get some quiet for once. Or at least, it would have been, had David not tripped over a root he hadn't seen. David braced himself for when his face hit the dirt, but instead of simply falling forward and face planting, David's entire body was falling.

There must have been some hole there that David would have seen were he not so careless or if it had not been so well hidden. David tumbled down the dirt tunnel, rolling several times before finally he came to a stop.

'Well this is just perfect,' He thought bitterly, his body hurting from the fall as he looked around and saw he was in an empty pit under the forest, lit by a few other holes in the ground letting in light. David got up, groaning in annoyance as he felt the pain in his side.

David was about to try and find his way out of the cave when he saw something that seemed...familiar. There was a small Buneary nearby, watching David with wide-eyed curiosity. Looking around, David found more and more of the small bunny pokemon, and then started seeing several Lopunny as well.

This was their den. But not just any den, no, as he thought back, David realized he'd remembered this den. Growing up on the pokemon ranch nearby, David used to sneak out as a kid and go through the forest. One day he discovered a den, this den, by chance. He used to spend hours playing with the pokemon here. David's parents had found out about it, and made him stop going, and after that, he just sort of forgot about the place.

"I can't believe this place is still here." He said with a smile. As he looked around, he realized that he actually recognized some of the Lopunny; he'd played games with them as Buneary. After a few moments, they recognized David to, and all rushed forward to greet him kindly.

It was awhile before David left, as he wanted to explain to all his old bunny friends, and a few new ones he'd made, about why he'd never returned until now. They forgave him immediately, hugging him lovingly. David played a few games with the Buneary before the sun started to go down.

"I've gotta go." David said, "But I promise I'll be back tomorrow." He said, giving his favorite Buneary from before, who had become a Lopunny he decided to name Brittany, a hug before climbing back up out of the cave; marking the nearby tree so he wouldn't forget where the place was again.

David returned the next day, bringing the bunnies all berries to eat. They loved them, which made David happy as he began playing with the Buneary again. He returned every day for the next week, then the Lopunny, through a system of hand gestures and symbols, explained that David wouldn't be able to come back again the next day, as they would be laying down for winter and wouldn't be able to see him until spring.

David was upset about not being able to see his bunny friends, as winter wouldn't end for more than two months, but understood that it was just how their breed worked and promised to be waiting for them in spring.

The next day, David decided to visit the den one last time before spring and drop off a supply of berries for the bunnies, that way any Buneary or Lopunny who woke during their hibernation time would have something to eat before they went back to sleep.

Finding the den was much more difficult in the snow, and for the third time in his life, David tripped and fell down the hole leading to it. David's coat and pants were torn as he fell by the frozen roots of the nearby trees. He hit the floor of the den hard, the berries going everywhere.

He groaned in pain, trying and failing to lift his head. He didn't think he had a concussion or any cuts, but the drop had knocked the wind out of him and hurt his legs, and he couldn't seem to get up. Under ordinary circumstances, he could just wait for the bunnies to wake and ask them for help, but now they were all down for their hibernation.

Fearing what would happen if he was left like this all winter with no help, he called out to the Buneary and Lopunny, praying that at least one of them was light enough a sleeper to wake and help him. To his surprise, one of them woke almost immediately.

When she approached, she saw that it was Brittany. He was glad at first, but there was something...off about Brittany. For starters, she didn't look at all tired despite supposedly having been down for hibernation. She also grinned when she saw David, which shouldn't have been her immediate response given that David was hurt. "Brittany? Are you...okay?"

Brittany nodded, looking over David's torn clothes. She moved forward, tugging on the ruined clothes and removing them. David flushed at this, and tried to ask her to stop, but it was no use. It made sense he guessed, the clothes were ruined, and it was oddly warm in the cave, and she probably wanted to check him for any wounds. But...there was that grin as her eyes trailed over David's body.

Brittany reached over, feeling along David's sides, chest, back, and legs. David knew she was probably just checking for wounds that would need to be treated, and cursed his male biology as the soft fur of her paws moving slowly across his exposed skin caused his member to slowly harden in excitement. David tried to focus on the pain he was in to make it go back down, but it didn't help that Brittany's Lopunny body was very human-like, slender, and undeniably attractive.

David was worried Brittany would be upset or even sickened when she saw it, but instead actually smiled wider, gripping his length and beginning to stroke it slowly. David shuddered, moaning at the feeling of Brittany's soft paws around his cock. "B..Brittany.." David tried to tell her that she shouldn't be doing that, and that she should stop, but it just felt so damn good...

Brittany leaned her head down, and began licking the length of David's member, making it twitch and throb. She grinned, straddling David and grinding her pussy against his rod; teasing him. David squirmed underneath her, groaning and finally, after several minutes of the veritable torture, David gave were want she wanted, "M-more.." He pleaded.

Brittany grinned, now entirely control, as if she hadn't been already, and shifted again in David's lap; lining up his member to her pussy, already slick with her wetness. David yelped when Brittany dropped down hard on his rod, taking all of him down to the base and causing him a bit of pain as well. Granted, for the pleasure that followed as Brittany rode him, moans sounding so sexy they drove out any rational thought.

As David allowed himself to focus on the pleasure, he began to wonder what exactly he'd been worrying about. Pokephilia was legal now after all. It was taboo of course, of what the hell wasn't these days. He was hard working, and he wasn't exactly raping the Lopunny, so why not just enjoy the situation?

Both his sides and legs hurt something awful, but regardless of whether its a pokemon or a human, when the sex is that good, you play through the pain. Lopunny came after about ten minutes, the sudden tightness of her pussy setting David off as well; causing him to release a flood of cum from the climax he'd held back for a few minutes into Brittany.

David's childhood friend sighed in relief, grinning down at him. He smiled back, so much for childhood innocents.

As Brittany began to ride him again, David began imagining what this meant. He'd leave the cave at some point tonight, or hell maybe stay until tomorrow, then he'd return home. But knowing that Brittany was ready and willing for this, there was no way he'd be able to resist returning everyday for more fun with her. they'd have to get sneakier about in the spring, since as much as the thought of a cave-full of Lopunny all eager to fuck was sexy as hell, the chances that they were actually like that was slim to none.

Still, he could always have Brittany come back to his house, maybe even convince her to move to his ranch. It'd be amazing.

Brittany certainly seemed enthusiastic, bucking her hips harder and harder, now not even slowing down when she came, causing David to grunt as her rough pace caused the pain in his limbs to flare back up. "E-ease up a bit, we've got all night." David groaned, though the horny Lopunny didn't seem to hear him, and got faster instead, bouncing herself so hard on his cock that it actually started to hurt it.

He came hard a few minutes later, and from how hard Brittany had been riding him, came with such intensity he nearly blacked out. He knew his rod wouldn't stay hard much longer, which was just as well, he was dead tired and the prospect of falling asleep in this warm cave while cuddling up to Brittany was quite appealing.

Brittany, however, didn't seem finished. Seeing the berries that David had brought for the Lopunny, she picked up from the ground and held it out to David. David couldn't exactly say now, especially with how adorable Brittany looks, so he ate the berry, feeling some strength return and getting hard again in moments.

And just like that, Brittany was riding him again. It seemed her previous orgasms hadn't damned her stamina at all, as she rode just as hard, hell, even harder than before. David grunted, the pain getting more and more prominent in spite of the pleasure.

As Brittany kept going, a thought occurred to David. The Lopunny were all supposed to be hibernating for the winter, so why had his calls been able to wake Brittany? David assumed she'd only just gone to sleep and still had enough energy to wake, and even if that were the case, she shouldn't have had so much energy. It wasn't physically possible.

With a start, David realized that Brittany wasn't the only Lopunny awake either. All throughout the tunnel, other Lopunny were waking up; roused from their sleep my the sounds of sex; which shouldn't have been possible either if they were all hibernating. As they all drew near, watching with wide-eyed curiosity and excitement as Brittany milked David until he couldn't cum, then gave him another berry, and repeated, David recalled something he'd learned in his training to work on the ranch.

'There are three effects winter has on mammal pokemon. 1: none at all, which is what happened to canine and felines. 2: hibernation, which is what bear pokemon and many rodent pokemon go through. Finally, 3: mating season, in which the mammals will lock themselves up in their den and go at it in their heat until spring, having several newborns around on the first of spring.'

David had just assumed that the Lopunny were hibernators, and that that was the reason they'd wanted David to stay away during the winter. Now, as he saw dozens of Lopunny all gathering around him, he realized he'd been very, very wrong.

It honestly wasn't terrible at first, sex with a Lopunny was still sex with a Lopunny, as was as great as it sounded ti have a full den horny and wanting him. But with each passing minute, his body hurt more and more. The constant supply of berries didn't really held him feel better, just gave him energy to stay conscious and stay hard.

After what must have been thirty rounds, Brittany finally got up, immediately replaced by the next Lopunny. They started coming in twos, one riding David's cock while the other rode his face; then in fours, two more using David's numb hands like dildos.

After lord knew how long, David couldn't even get hard anymore; he'd cum too many times. This distressed the Lopunny for a moment, then they rushed off into the tunnel. David assumed it was to go fuck the male Lopunny, but then realized that there didn't seem to be any male Lopunny in this den, and they returned with a odd, dark green berry.

They force fed David the berry, and he was hard again instantly. Painfully hard, and as he soon realized, only able to cum once every couple hours. When he did cum, whoever was riding him at the time was filled to the brim, their stomach expanding with the amount of cum that filled them.

At some point, David blacked out, but woke the next morning with Brittany standing over him. He wasn't sure how he knew it was Brittany, as she was mega evolved and grinning evilly, but he just knew.

Brittany dropped her foot onto David's face, grinding it into him to show that he was her pet. Brittany's turn lasted nearly five hours, during which David faded in and out of consciousness, actually preferring to be blacked out. If anything, Brittany got more aggressive when David's seed managed to knock her up, and she took another hour turn to milk him for more before giving him another berry.

It occurred to David that the Lopunny likely weren't going to let him leave willing, at least not until the end of winter.

'Those that mate during winter have a bad habit of staying in their mating state for up to a month after the winter ends, the pheromones circulating through their sealed den fueling them.'

'Those pokemon born in the spring that are immediately exposed to the lust filled environment are known to mimic the behavior of their parents, breeding with whatever male is in the area just the same as the others would and even getting knocked up as well; easily turning a den of 20 into a den of 50 pretty much over night.'

Fuck.

* * *

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
